


细腰、门 （ABO）

by Maga1827



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 呃，这又是一篇黄色M/M的，大家爽一把就行，或者代餐。
Kudos: 5





	细腰、门 （ABO）

窗没有关紧，一阵冷风在他露出的窄细白皙的腰上吹起一小片鸟肌，但他完全没感觉到冷，因为他的下体正紧紧地含着一根炙热滚烫的物件，快把他融化了。  
他面色潮红，轻轻地喘着，手因为剧烈运动无力地摊在桌面上。  
这个混蛋，他想，简直饿狼一般，一激动就把他按在客厅桌子上办起事来。他的衬衫被撩起来，裤子褪到膝盖，那根粗大的事物火急燎燎地挤开他的肉穴，艰难又坚定地闯了进来。  
就算是办事的时候，这混蛋也不忘挑逗和引诱，配合着他那得天独厚的硕物，逼着他说出那些不堪入耳的下流无耻的话。  
“庆生，你喜欢我和你做吗？” 一插一喘，一蹭一吻，随着他性感又快速的摆跨，庆生一阵哼哼哈哈地连叫。  
他连喘气都是性感的！而他自己是在他的操弄下喘得那叫一个淫荡！  
妈的！这不公平！庆生悲愤地想。  
但，很快他顾不上这情趣一般的悲愤了，他眼睛扫到一处，惊走脑子里一大片因情欲离家出走神经，吓得弹起来：！！！欢叶！！！  
动作太大，下面连着的部分因动作又是一深。  
欢叶正爽着，也被惊到了：怎么了？他随着庆生的看着的方向看去，发现：公寓的门没关好，留出了手掌大的缝。  
庆生惊慌起来：快……快去关门，要是被邻居看到了怎么办？他们都胡闹了快半小时了现在才发现！  
欢叶精虫上脑中，哪里乐意跑去关门，回头按住庆生继续做。  
庆生推他：快去！  
欢叶猛地一阵抽插，撞碎他的命令，仿佛在惩罚他对情事的不专心。  
欢叶咧开嘴，笑了一下，揽过庆生的腿，让它们盘在他的腰上，抱起庆生，让他搂着自己，保持着在他体内的姿势，向门走去。  
庆生被情欲折腾地风雨飘摇的理智回笼了些许：你……哈……你干什么！你疯了！  
欢叶笑地恶意：你不是说要去关门吗？现在我们去关门啊！  
庆生：“你！个王八蛋！”  
欢叶：“过奖了，我的确有蛋~“   
说着，他提臀往前耸了两下，囊袋击打着庆生的屁股，啪啪直响。  
庆生仅有的理智都被此人的无耻击碎了：……  
他们一边做一边走到了门边，欢叶腾出了一只手，合上了门，又加了反锁。  
庆生还没松完口气，就发现自己被抵在门上了，庆生惊呼：“你干什么！”  
欢叶：“嘿嘿，干你啊！”说完，他抱抓着庆生的臀部，利用他的体重，配合着自己的节奏，疯狂地干了起来。  
他遇见了庆生之后，想和他做这些事情之后，他去了看了些书。  
后来真刀真枪实干的时候，发现书上那些有很多都是骗人的，什么九浅一深，什么抽出来再一捅到底，基本上在他这行不通。庆生下面很小，他却长得彪悍。第一次做的时候把庆 生痛哭了，后来几次好了很多，但是，庆生总是只能堪堪将他含住，那两瓣肥软的唇被挤得绷得像是自己那根东西再大一圈就要裂开了一样。所以他每次进去在做完之前绝对不会完全退出来，除非必要。即使如此，庆生认为，两人这样的尺寸刚刚好，这样更容易高潮。庆生也用实际表现证明了他所言非虚，他们第一次之后的每一次做都很爽。  
庆生被抵在门上，被干得最后一丝理智都要奔溃。他紧紧抓着欢叶的背，生怕在疯狂的动作中掉下去。随着欢叶狂暴的一次次进攻，庆生越叫越高，渐渐变成了求饶：欢……嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！！哈，欢叶……叶！慢！啊啊啊！慢点！嗯…哈……哈哈！  
门随着他们的动作磕磕哒哒直响，如果现在有外人经过，一定会被注意到，而恶魔欢叶正等待着某一刻。  
在庆生若无旁人的快乐叫声中，欢叶通过猫眼看到外面的电梯门打开，邻居家的大爷提着买菜的篮子回来了。他迅速地把庆生翻了个身，让他面向着门，抬起他的一只腿，用后入的姿势继续着他的操翻庆生的大业。  
庆生爽得迷迷糊糊地，突然被翻了过来，正纳闷着，突然通过猫眼发现了欢叶这个魔鬼的意图。  
他家装的是现在流行的智能猫眼，在门外只有一个孔，但是门里的是能看到外面360°情况一个巴掌宽的屏幕！！！他清晰地看到电梯出来的隔壁家的大爷注意到了他家的门因为他们放荡的做爱在响动。  
“啊啊啊！大爷走过来了！欢叶，你停下！”庆生惊恐地大喊。  
欢叶笑得比狐狸还开心：“不要，你不要叫就行，待会他就走了。”  
庆生：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！大爷要凑在门上听了，欢叶你快停下啊啊啊啊！！！”  
欢叶也看见了：你不要叫就行了，我们家的隔音很好的，他搞不清楚我们在干嘛的。  
嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实。欢叶改变了节奏，慢慢地匀着劲擦着庆生的敏感点使劲撞击着花心，然后用龟头研磨庆生里面的小口，一股势要庆生叫出来听听的气势。  
庆生的确实在受不得这样的折磨，他快乐得双臀一夹肉壁一绞，小腿微微痉挛，控制不住地仰头连连叫出声：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
欢叶被他夹得差点要泄出大半，堪堪忍住了，还是喷出了不少在他体内。  
庆生已经管不得门外的大爷了，他刚刚下体随着高潮和痉挛，花心喷了一波滚烫的液体混合着欢叶的在他们交合处淅沥沥地往下淌，前面也爽尿了，简直淫靡到了极点，泥泞不能看。  
庆生喘着气，抬头看向猫眼传回来的视频，祈祷这大爷没听到他刚刚的叫唤。老天爷像是听到他的心声，踱着步走开，一边走一边疑惑地摇头，慢慢往他的家门走去。  
庆生松了口气，想回头痛骂某个神经病，还没来得及，骂人的话被吻进了某人的肚子里。缠绵的吻和下面的动作同时绵密地进行着，每个穴口都被不未遗力得照顾到。  
庆生被吻得晕头转向，逐渐忘记了刚刚的事，专心投入未完的情事中，积极回吻。  
欢叶的吻技高超，卷着庆生的舌头，或吸允或吞含，或搜刮口内津液，席卷着口腔内的内壁呼啸而过，拉出淫靡的银丝。  
欢叶把庆生翻了来回，正面抽插，依旧是缓慢地，务必每一下都实在地顶到花心那，耻骨紧抵着耻骨。庆生爽得直哼哼，紧紧地反抓着门。口里劝到：去别处做吧，这门不是床，不是这样……啊！用……的……  
欢叶不理他，问到：“爽吗，庆生？”  
庆生：“……少……哼哈，……废话！”  
欢叶搂住庆生的腰，让他紧贴着自己，因为庆生双腿紧紧盘着他的腰，双手改为搂着他的脖子，欢叶得以伸出一只手轻抚着庆生背后腰下的那片股沟，这里是庆生的敏感点。  
果不其然，庆生一激灵，挺腰向他贴得更紧了，急到：“不要摸！”  
欢叶：“为什么？你明明很喜欢我摸这里。”  
庆生哼哼唧唧地扭了起来，欢叶很喜欢他的反应，下面更加欢快地动了起来。  
庆生的裤子早不知道到哪去了，欢叶脱下了他的外套扔到地板上，抱着庆生放在了外套上，就在玄关继续。  
欢叶：“庆生，庆生，庆生！”一下比一下高昂。  
庆生：“嗯啊啊啊……嗯啊……嗯嗯嗯啊！！！！”  
欢叶：“庆生~~！”似乎永远也爱他不完，他抓着庆生的腰，在自己最后的一轮冲刺中尽数射了出去！  
庆生躺在地板上，身体在高潮的余韵中痉挛着，大腿内侧全是腥重的液体。欢叶从庆生体内退了出来，又带出些许液体，那可怜的被操地红彤彤的小穴像濒死的鱼似的在小口小口地吐着水。  
欢叶抱起庆生向浴室走去，他又要帮庆生把里面的东西清理一下，毕竟，他还不想庆生怀孕。若是有了孩子，他得禁欲好几个月，他决不允许！他还没做够！不，他永远也不会够。这个家的每一寸地方，他都要洒满他和庆生的爱液，一遍又一遍！  
啊，对了，今天是他的生日，蛋糕还没吃愿望还没许，等下吃蛋糕的时候让庆生的身体涂满蛋糕，再吃（做）一遍好了。今天是他的生日，所有的愿望都会实现不是吗？  
他会用行动证明，自己永远是庆生不可缺的唯一。庆生每一次的快乐中，都要有自己的存在。


End file.
